The present invention relates to a vehicle seat lock to hold the seat back in a standing position, the seat back being capable of standing up and falling down.
In JP2003-146126A, a vehicle seat lock comprises a striker fixed to a vehicle body and having the first and second engagement portions and a locking assembly mounted to the seat back. The locking assembly comprises a hook member which selectively engages with the first or second engagement portion to hold the seat back in the first standing position and in the second standing position further inclined from the first standing position. The hook member comprises the first engagement groove and the second engagement groove along a direction of invasion of the first and second engagement portions.
When the seat back is held in the first standing position, the first engagement portion of the striker engages in the first engagement groove, and when the seat back is held in the second standing position, the second engagement portion engages in the first engagement groove and the first engagement portion engages in the second engagement groove.
However, in the known vehicle seat lock, when the seat back is moved to the second standing position, the first engagement portion of the striker engages in the second engagement groove of the hook member to contact the front edge to allow the striker to stop. Thus, when the first engagement portion contacts the front edge of the second engagement groove, metal sound generates to cause deterioration of the quality.
Also, when the seat back is held in the second standing position, great load acts to the seat back via a seat belt connected to the seat back. So if the second engagement portion which engages in the first engagement groove is deformed, the first engagement portion only engages in the second engagement groove with play. Thus, the first engagement portion does not contribute locking strength for holding the seat back in the standing position.
JP2001-341558A discloses a vehicle seat lock in which a hook member which is engagable with a striker of a vehicle body is pivotally secured to the seat back supported on the vehicle body to fall down. An engagement groove of the hook member engages with a striker to hold the seat back in a standing position.
In the vehicle seat lock, metal part is exposed in the hook member and striker as well. When the engagement groove of the hook member engages with the striker, metal sound is generated to cause deterioration of the quality.